


Warten

by Goldalina



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fear, Hospitals, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Waiting, Waiting Rooms
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldalina/pseuds/Goldalina
Summary: Beelzebub wird aufgespießt
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 6





	Warten

Die Halle war vollgestopft. Bis zum letzten Platz war alles besetzt und an der Wand waren weitere Engel und Dämonen aufgereiht. Nur die Trennlinie zwischen den beiden Seiten war gänzlich leer. Die Stimmung war gespannt. Nach dem Abbruch Armageddons waren Millionen an kriegswütigen sekulären Wesen ohne Weiteres zurück in ihr tristes Leben geschickt worden. Und anstatt sich zu bekriegen, mussten sie jetzt Verhandlungen führen über eine Hand voll Verträge, deren alte Laufzeit den Weltuntergang nicht überschritt. Doch endlich war die Verhandlung vorbei.

Gabriel musste sich zurückhalten, nicht vor Erleichterung aufzustöhnen. Erst ordnete er seine Papiere akribisch genau, dann strich er jeden Falten einzeln aus seiner Kleidung, die eigentlich gar keine Falten hatte, und schließlich war er der letzte Engel in dem großen Saal. Krachend fielen die Türen ins Schloss. Nur eine weitere Person hatte die schlechte Luft der Halle nicht hinter sich gelassen. Beelzebub. Der Prinz der Hölle hatte sich schlicht nicht gerührt. Gabriels Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben. So langsam wie er seine Sachen gepackt hatte, so schnell überbrückte er die Meter zwischen ihnen. Beelzebub richtete sich zu voller Größe auf, was nicht sehr groß war, und ohne ein Wort der Begrüßung trafen sich die Lippen der beiden. Ein Feuerwerk explodierte in ihren inneren, hatten sie noch vor wenigen Tagen gedacht, einander töten zu müssen. Gabriel zitterte. Es brauchte fast fünf Minuten, bis sich beide wieder beruhigt hatten und das Feuer in ihnen ein wenig eingedämmt war. Endlich brachte der Erzengel ein Wort über seine Lippen.

"Ich will nie wieder um dein Leben bangen"

Beelzebub hätte vielleicht gelacht, so wie sie es gerne tat, wenn ihre Liebe ein paar zu theatralische Sachen sagte, doch dieses Mal war ihr das selbe durch den Kopf gegangen.

"Nie wieder"

, meinte der Dämon. Hätte sie doch gewusst, wie falsch sie lag.

"Lass uns in mein Büro gehen"

Beelzebub nahm Gabriels Vorschlag gerne an. Die Nähe zwischen den beiden hätte man wohl kaum mit ihrem Arbeitsverhältnis begründen können. Also ließen sie voneinander ab und stiegen in den Lift gen Himmel. Es war nie angenehm für den Dämon, sich den Blicken der Engel auszusetzen, wenn sie zu Gabriels Büro ging, doch in der Hölle war es nicht besser und die Erde war von beiden Seiten praktisch überall verwanzt.

Sobald die Tür zugefallen war, fielen die liebesdurstigen Geschöpfe übereinander her. Bevor sie sich gänzlich ausgezogen hatten, drang er in sie ein. Schwarze, lange Flügel spannten sich hinter dem Dämonen auf und warfen den Schreibtischstuhl um. Ein Stöhnen entfuhr dem Dämon. Sechs goldene Flügel traten in ihr Blickfeld, als Beelzebub erneut die Lippen Gabriels berührte. Wieder stöhnte sie.

\------------

"Du solltest ein größeres Büro beantragen"

Mit den Grinsen einer Person, die gerade die Wonnen des Geschlechtsverkehrs erlebt hatte, kämmte Beelzebub ihre Flügel. Gabriel, inzwischen wieder gänzlich angezogen, brachte gerade seinen Schreibtisch wieder in Ordnung.

"Du meinst so wie deinen Thronsaal? Dann beschuldigen mich die Engel von der Inneren Verteilung der Völlerei."

Der Erzengel stellte die letzte silberne Blume in ihre Vase und nahm den Kamm von Beelzebub, um ihr die Hinterseite der Flügel zu striegeln.

"Wir könnten deine Flügel zusammen binden, so groß wie sie sind"

"Bondage?"

Der Dämon klang wenig begeistert von der Idee. Es gefiel ihr nicht, unfrei zu sein. Fesseln. So war es auch, bevor sie fiel.

Gedankenversunken schwiegen die beiden Wesen, während Beelzebub ihre ganz persönliche Flügelpflege genoss. Schließlich ergriff sie wieder das Wort

"Ich wünschte, wir könnten einfach zusammen und frei sein."

"Sowas sollte ich nicht denken."

Beide wollten einander nicht gehen lassen, doch ebensosehr wussten beide, dass sich ihr Treffen wieder dem Ende neigte. Viel zu früh. Wie immer.

"Ich muss wieder zurück zur Hölle. Eine interne Versammlung."

"Okay. Pass auf dich auf"

Gabriel schloss den Dämon kurz in seine Arme. So warm ihre Begrüßungen waren, so kalt verhielt es sich mit ihren Abschieden. Denn sie beide litten.

"Ja. Wir sehen uns"

Ein paar sanfte Schritte, dann viel die Tür mit einem leisen Klicken ins Schloss und eine drückende Stille legte sich über das Büro. Gabriel zupfte die feinen schwarzen Federäste aus dem Kamm und lies sie sorgsam verschwinden. Das Fehlen seiner Geliebten fühlte sich an wie ein Loch in seinem Herzen. Es fehlte etwas, und das schmerzte.

Und dann hörte er einen erstickten Schrei.

"Gabriel!"

Adrenalin setzte seinen Körper in Bewegung und schon war der Erzengel auf den Gang gerannte. Er erschrak. Dreizehn Engel umringten den Dämonen. Keiner war unbewaffnet. Verzweifelt schlug Beelzebub die Schwerter mit einer Machete zurück.

"Stop! Aufhören!"

, brüllt Gabriel bestimmt, während er auf die Kämpfer zurennt, doch niemand beachtet ihn. Ein Schwert taucht in seiner Hand auf und er zögert nicht eine Sekunde, sich in den Kampf zu stürzen. Er schlägt zu. Ein Mal, zwei. Blut spritzt in sein Gesicht. Der Erzengel blockt Schläge, vage bekannte Gesichter ziehen vorbei; und er sticht auf sie ein. Die meisten sind einfache Engel, leicht zu besiegen. Aber es sind viele. Hiebe streifen seinen Körper. Vor ihm wird Beelzebub in die Enge getrieben, doch Gabriel ist zu langsam. Und dann passiert es. Kurz scheint die Zeit still zu stehen, als ein Engel die Deckung des Dämonen überwindet und sein Schwert durch ihre Brust bohrt. Fast kann Gabriel die Klinge hören, wie sie sich Schicht um Schicht weiter in den Dämonen bohrt, wie die Rippen zerbrechen und wie sie schließlich in einem Organ halt findet. Sein Blick wird rot. Er wirft sein Schwert. im Flug köpft es ihren Angreifer. Der Kopf fällt. Unmengen an Blut bedecken alles. Darauf achtet Gabriel gar nicht mehr. Er erreicht Beelzebub. Der Schaum um die Wunde verrät das Gift. Weihwasser, das ist Gabriel sofort klar. Er schnappt sich ihre Machete. Keiner ist vor ihm sicher. Er schlägt und sticht, wo er kann. Aber es sind ohnehin nur noch zwei. In Sekunden sind sie tot und bevor ihre Körper auch nur den Boden berühren konnten, ist Gabriel schon mit Beelzebubs Körper zu dem einzigen Ort verschwunden, wo man ihnen jetzt helfen kann.

Blut rann aus der Brust des Dämonen und tropfte auf den frisch geputzten Krankenhausboden. Zwei Pfleger waren bereits da, im Flur hallten die Räder einer Trage, die im Laufschritt geschoben wurde. Jemand zog an Beelzebub, doch Gabriel ließ sie erst los, als ihn jemand sanft nach hinten drückte und endlich ein Arzt da war. Eine Blutlache hatte sich gebildet, bevor die Trage sich wieder in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. Direkt auf dem Weg in den OP. Und dann war plötzlich alles getan, was man tun konnte. Sicher wäre Gabriel ungehindert auf dem Boden zusammengebrochen, hätte sich keiner der Stühle vom Wartezimmer unter ihm aufgetan.

Die nächsten Ereignisse waren verschwommen für den Erzengel, der gewaltig unter Schock stand. Leute umringten ihn. Jemand wollte ihn wegzerren, doch Gabriel wehrte sich, und unter dem hohen Rauschen und einer ganzen Menge Lärm gab es eine Stimme, die immerzu Fragen stellte.

"Versuchen sie, ruhig zu atmen. Ihre Freundin wird versorgt. Könnten sie uns ein paar Fragen beantworten?"

Wenn das Weihwasser an den Schwertern sie tötete, wäre Beelzebub weg. Für immer weg.

"Wie heißen sie denn."

Wie hieß er? Gabriel war sich sicher, er hatte einen Menschennamen. Aber Beelzebub?

Die Stimmer gebar den anderen, ruhig zu sein.

"Gabriel Goodwin"

"Gut, danke Gabriel. Könnten sie uns auch sagen, wie die Frau heißt, die sie eben zu uns gebracht haben?"

Gabriel bemerkte, wie etwas auf seine Jacke tropfte. Tränen. Und Blut.

"Bellamy Zahar"

Jemand verließ seinen Platz an Gabriels Seite.

"Okay, danke Gabriel. Das Wichtigste haben sie schon geschafft. Wollen sie mich jetzt vielleicht in ein Zimmer begleiten. Wir könnten ihnen gleich ein Beruhigungsmittel gegen, dann können sie erstmal durchatmen. Wie wäre da?"

Jemand hatte schon seinen Ärmel hochgekrempelt, desinfizierte die Ellenbeuge.

Engel sollten medizinische Behandlungen meiden, er erinnerte sich an das Regelwerk.

Gabriel schüttelte de Kopf.

"Okay, das verstehen wir vollkommen, doch-"

Im Regelwerk hieß es auch, man durfte keine anderen sekulären Wesen töten. Engel waren sekuläe Wesen. Auch diesem Gesetz Gottes hatte sich Gabriel widersetzt. Was, wenn Beelzebubs Tod seine Bestrafung für diese Sünden sein sollte, so wie auch König David wegen seiner Unzucht gestraft wurde?

Im Hintergrund diskutierten ein paar Leute.

"Er hat einen Schock, wir können ihn doch nicht einfach so hier sitzen lassen."

Die Stimme wurde übertönt. Langsam ordneten sich die Dinge in Gabriels Kopf. Jemand hatte Beelzebub erstochen. Anophael! Und Gabriel hatte den Engel getötet. Sein Schwert lag noch immer im Himmel.

Jemand legte Gabriel eine Blutdruckmanschette an, man hatte seine Jacke aufgeschnitten.Er ließ zu, dass sie seinen Blutdruck und Puls kontrollierten, mehr nicht.

Bei dem Kampf war irgendwo Feuer gewesen.

"Gabriel, wir haben ihren Notfallkontakt angerufen. Mr. Fell wird gleich hier sein."

Höllenfeuer. Langsam stellte sich das Bild der brennenden Klinge her. Er hatte Engel mit der Machete getötet, ausgelöscht. Er würde fallen. Das war zu viel! Die Präsens eines anderen Engels tauchte auf dem Gelände des Krankenhauses auf. Der Himmel hatte sich erfahren, dass er sich von einem Dämonen hatte verführen lassen. Erst würden ihn die anderen erniedrigen und dann würde er fallen. Fallen bis in die unwürdigsten Ebenen der Hölle. Deswegen war er hier.

"Gabriel?"

Der Engel klang verwirrt, doch viel mehr besorgt. Ein Paar gut gepflegte Schuhe fanden ihren Weg in Gabriels Blickfeld. Er sah auf, seine verweinten Augen waren ihm egal. Er zitterte.

"Du bist ja voller Blut. Was ist passiert?

Der Pfleger war wieder da.

"Er ist eben mit einer Frau hier aufgetaucht, sie hatte ein Schwert in der Brust."

"Gabriel? Was? Für unsere Leute haben wir doch Raphael und-"

Man konnte an Aziraphaels Gesicht ablesen, wie verwirrt er war. Doch konnte man es ihm verdenken? Als Notfallkontakt wurde er als "Beistand" in ein Krankenhaus gerufen und dann war da der zweitstärkste aller Engel getunkt in Blut und total verheult. Man sollte hierbei anmerken, dass ihn Aziraphael nie hatten weinen sehen, und tatsächlich hatte der Erzengel fast noch nie geweint.

Gabriels Herz fühlte sich gleichzeit an wie Feuer und Stein.

"Beelzebub"

Seine Stimme war rau und erstickt.

Die beiden anderen Männer sahen verwirrt, dann trat Erkenntnis in Aziraphaels Gesicht.

"Nein!"

Er schlug die Hände auf den Mund.

"Nein!"

Gabriel senkte beschämt seinen Kopf.

"Ich werde fallen!"

Der verwirrte Pfleger murmelte etwas. Aziraphale sank auf den Stuhl neben Gabriel. Der Erzengel war immer so treu gewesen. Es schien unmöglich, dass er einen Dämon auch nur mochte. Aziraphale klopfte Gabriel unterstützend auf die Schulter, dann fand das vierte sekuläre Wesen seinen Weg ins Krankenhaus.

Im Gegensatz zu den beiden anderen wusste der Dämon von den kleinen Grüppchen, die sich auf beiden Seiten zusammengefunden hatten und den Krieg selbst beginnen wollten. Erst, als Aziraphale mit der üblichen Vertrautheit zu Crowley blickte, traute er sich näher.

"Engel?"

"Crowley?"

"Was hast du hier zu suchen? Und Gabriel?"

Aziraphale sah seinen Vorgesetzten an, der nur unter einem Schniefen abwinkte, was er als Zeichen der Zustimmung, Crowley die Situation zu erklären, verstand.

"Beelzebub wurde angegriffen, Gabriel hat sie her gebracht."

"Das weiß ich doch, ich bin ihr verdammter Notfallkontakt."

Mit einem Schluchzen vergrub Gabriel sein Gesicht in Aziraphales Schulter.

"Wollen wir Sie vielleicht um ein kleines Wunder bitten"

Der Engel schien etwas überfordert mit der Situation, doch das war nichts im Gegensatz zu Gabriel.

"Ich hab die Engel getötet! Ich hab Sie verhöhnt!"

"Gesegnete!-"

, stieß Crowley plötzlich aus, bei dem es endlich Klick gemacht hatte.

"Du hast dich in fucking Beelzebub verknallt!"

Er brach in irres Gelächter aus, das allerdings sofort verstummte, als ihn Aziraphale mit einem strengen Blick bedachte. Crowley ließ sich neben seinem Engel nieder und lange war nur das Weinen des Erzengels zu hören. In wenigen Momenten hatte sich sein ganzes Leben gedreht, doch irgendwann hatte das kommen müssen, oder ? Dass es nicht ewig so weiter gehen konnte, hatten sie doch beide gewusst, und wenn es keinem von ihnen jemals über die Lippen gekommen war. Allerdings hatten beide dabei eher an Fallen und Trennung gedacht, nicht aber an Mord und Auslöschung.

Ein Mal hatte man Beelzebub und Gabriel als Vertreter ihrer beiden Seiten einen Vertrag aushandeln lassen; eine seltene Gelegenheit, da das Äquivalent zu ihrem Rang der Vorgesetzte des Erzengels war, der sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt allerdings mit anderen Dingen herumschlug. Und so lag das Paar zusammen in Gabriels Büro. Es war das erste Mal, seit sie zusammen waren, dass sie so viel Zeit für einander hatten und auch zum ersten Mal hörte Gabriel den Prinz der Hölle die Wort sagen. "Ich liebe dich."

Im Krankenhaus war es ungewöhnlich ruhig, ein kleines Wunder Aziraphales, der seine Aufgabe als Notfallkontakt sehr ernst nahm und hoffte, der Erzengel würde einschlafen, wenn der Schock nachließ. Fast war er sich sicher, er hatte es geschafft, als Gabriel die Stille durchbrach. Seine Stimme war rau.

"Was passiert mit ihr, falls sie überlebt?"

Crowley schien hier der passende Ansprechpartner zu sein.

"Das kommt ganz darauf an, wer das rausfindet. Geht das unter die Dämonen, haben wir bald einen neuen Prinzen. Keiner von denen würde einem Blutsverräter gehorchen. Du weiß, was sie mit mir tun wollten."

"Und wenn.... wenn Lucifer es erfährt?"

"Dann sollte sie eine gute Ausrede parat haben. Andernfalls solltest du darum beten, dass das Weihwasser gewinnt."

Gabriel fiel zurück in seine Lehne.

"Was soll ich nur machen?"

Aziraphale schaltete sich ein

"Wir könnten Sie-"

"Ich kann sie doch nicht darum bitten, einen Dämonen am Leben zu lassen, damit ich weiter gegen die Regeln verstoßen kann! Im besten Fall geht es ihr danach nicht noch schlechter."

"Und wenn du Gott um Vergebung bittest?"

Ein Stöhnen kam aus Crowleys Richtung.

"Das hält ihn doch allerhöchstens im Himmel, sie ist ein Dämon, sie wird nicht gerettet."

"Crowley, das kannst du nicht wissen, Ihre Wege sind unergründlich."

Der Dämon hatte schon zu einer Antwort angesetzt, als drei Augenpaare aufrissen und sofort die angrenzenden Gänge checkten. Sie waren hier. Gabriel und Crowley sprangen beide auf, der eine hatte die Fäuste erhoben, der andere hielt schon den Griff einer, würde er sie schwingen, flammenden Peitsche in der Hand. Für beide verhieß das plötzliche Auftauchen mehrerer Engel nichts Gutes. Gabriel wollte schon Beelzebubs OP ausfindig machen, doch er stoppte, als drei bekannte Gesichter hinter der Tür auftauchten. Sie kamen zu ihm. Michael betrat als erste die Notaufnahme. Ihr Gesicht war gezeichnet von Wut und Enttäuschung.

"Gabriel!"

Sie blieb vor ihm stehen und verschränkte die Arme.

"Was hast du nur getan!"

Gabriel stutzte, doch Sandalphon antwortete nur zu gern für ihn.

"Du hast fast dreißig Engelsleichen zurückgelassen! Du hast Höllenfeuer benutzt und mehr als die Hälfte davon ausgelöscht! Du elender Mörder!"

Die Blicke der Menschen richteten sich auf das sonderbare Grüppchen. Gabriels blutverschmierte Kleidung machte das ganze nicht uninteressanter. Doch Michael dachte gar nicht daran, ihren Tonfall zu ändern oder leiser zu sprechen.

"Weißt du eigentlich, was du angerichtet hast! Dafür gibt es keine Rechtfertigung. Du hast dich mit dem Teufel verbündet! Ich wusste schon immer, dass du fallen wirst. Und siehe da, du hast du hast dich jetzt schon mit anderen Dämonen verbrüdert"

Gabriel, der es bisher vermieden hatte, die Vertreter seiner Seite anzublicken, murmelte mit seiner wunden Stimme.

"Ich bin nicht gefallen."

"WAS! Du bist ein elendiger Verräter, du-"

Inzwischen waren wieder einige Pfleger gekommen, die versuchten, die Situation zu schlichten. Und schließlich sagte es einer

"Bellamy würde sicher nicht wollen, dass sie einander an die Gurgel gehen, während sie um ihr Leben kämpft."

"Bellamy"

, wiederholte Uriel, die bisher nichts gesagt hatte. Der Pfleger setzte zu einem neuen Satz an, doch ein Schnippen Sandalphones ließ einige Alarme klingeln.

Gabriel zitterte wieder. Er sank zurück auf seinen Stuhl und gab sein verweintes Gesicht Preis.

"Ich hab's verbockt."

Das war das einzige, das er heraus brachte, bevor ihn sein Kreislauf im Stich ließ und er in sich zusammen sackte.

"Gabriel, bleib hier!"

Michaels Versuche, die körperliche Reaktion des Erzengels mit bloßen Worten zu beeinflussen, ging erwarteter Weise schief und schließlich Schritt Aziraphale ein.

"Das reicht jetzt! Es tut mir leid, aber dieses Krankenhaus hat mich für Gabriel verantwortlich gemacht und ich finde, er braucht jetzt Ruhe. Also bitte, wir besorgen ihm ein Zimmer und klären alles Weitere dort."

Also ließ Michael von dem bewusstlosen Erzengel ab. Die Pfleger wurden wieder gerufen und man legte den benommenen Gabriel in ein Krankenhausbett, dem die kleine Gruppe auf ein Zimmer folgte. Aziraphale lehnte sämtliche medizinischen Maßnahmen ab und warf das Personal aus dem Zimmer. Dann war es Zeit zu reden.

"Wieso sagt ihr, Gabriel hätte Engel getötet?"

"Weil er es getan hat, wir haben sein Schwert in dem Blutbad, das er angerichtet hat, gefunden. Und die Waffe eines Dämonen."

, meinte Sandaphone. Crowley schaltete sich ein.

"Ihr seid echt dumm, oder?"

Drei empörte und ein geschockter Engel starrten ihn an.

"So sehr es mich auch freuen würde, wenn einer von euch Engel abschlachtet, ein Engel kann die Waffe eines Dämonen nicht heraufbeschwören oder verschwinden lassen, und ihr lasst eure Engel sicher nicht einfach so mit Höllenfeuer in den Himmel, oder?"

"Was macht der Dämon eigentlich hier?"

, fragte Uriel. Crowley zischte

"Ich bin für den Besitzer der Waffe hier. Der Besitzer, der von einem Engel aufgespießt wurde."

Michael blickte vom einen zum anderen.

"Ich glaube, ich verstehe nicht ganz."

"Lassen wir doch einfach Gabriel erklären, was passiert ist."

Die Engel nickten Sandalphone zu. Alle Augen richteten sich auf das Krankenbett. Gabriel war inzwischen wieder bei Bewusstsein. Sein Anzug war inzwischen faltig und das Blut darauf eingetrocknet, doch der Erzengel machte keine Anstalten, etwas daran zu ändern. Kraftlos lag er auf den weißen Decken und starrte an die Decke. Aziraphale forderte Gabriel sanft auf, seine Erklärung zu beginnen, doch er machte keinen Mucks. Nach ein paar Minuten seufzte Michael.

"Er ist noch nicht gefallen. Kann er dann überhaupt schuldig sein?"

Sandalphone seufzte ebenfalls.

"Die Erhabene straft Engel nicht nur durch fallen, sie weiß, was sie leiden lässt. Und dann werden sie verstoßen. Stimmt doch, Dämon, oder nicht?"

Crowley schauderte bei der Erinnerung an seinen eigenen Fall, doch er gab ihm nicht den Genuss einer Antwort. Eine gute Minute starrten sich beide wütend an, dann fuhr Michael die Ermittlung fort.

"Dann ist Gabriel schuldig. Und der Dämon-"

"Crowley!"

"-er meint, es sei ein anderer Dämon im Himmel aufgegriffen und getötet worden,-"

Gabriel wimmerte, sodass sich ein überaus verwirrter Ausdruck in Michael Gesicht bildete.

"Kann mir bitte jemand erklären, was mit Gabriel los ist! Und wieso sind wir eigentlich in einem Krankenhaus, das ist doch nichts anderes als lästig?"

Jetzt seufzte auch Aziraphale, doch was hatte es für einen Sinn, die anderen zu belügen, oder besser gesagt, ihnen gar nichts mehr zu sagen, schließlich musste er sich als einer von ihnen noch immer an ein paar Regeln halten, und wenn sie ihn ausgeschlossen und beurlaubt hatten. Also was hätte das für einen Sinn? Sogar die dauerkeuschen (meistens dauerkeuschen) Engel würden irgendwann eins und eins zusammenzählen.

"Er hat Lord Beelzebub vor den Engeln gerettet. Ein Schwert hat sie getroffen....Weihwasser....Sie liegt im OP."

Es war nicht nötig, mehr darüber zu reden. Jedem war klar, was es bedeutete, jemanden von der anderen Seite zu retten, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass auch Gabriels Schwert bei den Leichen lag, er also gegen seine eigenen Leute gekämpft hatte, um sie zu retten. Michael setzte sich an den kleinen Tisch, der das Zimmer zierte.

"Dann warten wir. Falls er fällt, fällt er sicher nicht vor Ende der OP. Und wenn er dann noch ein Engel ist, kümmern wir uns selbst um eine gerechte Strafe."

Damit war alles gesagt.

Nach zehn Minuten gesellte sich Uriel zu Michael. Als Sandalphone einen Stuhl neben dem Fenster zu ihnen schob, fragte eine Krankenpflegerin nach dem Abendessen. Alle lehnten ab. Die Melodie der Rettungsfahrzeuge drang dumpf in das Zimmer, alle paar Minuten eine neue. Kirchenglocken läuteten zur Stunde. Irgendwann kamen wieder Leute und Gabriel wurde für die Nacht aufgenommen. Als der Abend dämmerte, ging Crowley, um seine Termine abzusagen. Es begann zu schneien. Mit dem Dämonen kam ein Arzt in den Raum zurück, um die kleinen Wunden zu versorgen, die der Erzengel bisher ignoriert hatte. Er wehrte sich nicht. Mit einem kleinen Wunder überzeugten sie die Polizei davon, dass er noch nicht stabil genug für eine Aussage war. Der Abendstern erhellte den Himmel.

Es war in einer Nacht geschehen, dass sie zum ersten Mal miteinander geschlafen hatten. Venus und Mars teilten sich das Licht mit der Erde. Himmel und Hölle schickten Vertreter in das neuste Konfliktgebiet, und so trafen sich Beelzebub und Gabriel im Niemandsland vom Hochgebirge Kashmirs und brüllten sich gegenseitig an wegen irgendwelchen Tempeln, Frauenrechten und Essen. Beelzebub forderte weniger Schutz für Frauen, um die Vergewaltigungsrate zu erhöhen und Gabriel war absolut dagegen.

"Egal, was mit den Männern ist, die Frauen sind unschuldig."

"Wassz interessieren mich die!"

"Es ist einfach falsch."

"Als ob sszo eine kleine Vergewaltigung so schlimm wäre! Komm mal wieder runter!"

Der Dämon gab dem Engel einen Klaps auf die Schulter.

"Wie willst du das beurteilen. Himmlische Wesen, und Dämonen sind nun mal auch himmlische Wesen, haben keinen Sex!"

"Was wilsszt du damit sszagen?"

"Du kannst doch gar nicht beurteilen, ob eine Vergewaltigung schlimm ist, wenn du noch nicht mal weißt, wie sich das auch nur im Geringsten anfühlt."

Gabriels Schulter strich an Beelzebubs.

"Aber *du* weisszzt, dass es schlimm ist."

"Ich höre mir an, was Betroffene sagen."

"Ja, weil du dich nicht ficken lässzt.

Und weil dich keiner ficke will."

Beelzebub gab Gabriel einen Klaps auf den Hintern. Er blickte sie an, nicht sicher, was die passende Antwort auf diese Tat war, dann vielen sie übereinander. Dem Ganzen gingen Streits mit einer sexuellen Spannung so dick, dass man sie hätte schneiden können, voran, und es folgten weitere Auseinandersetzungen, doch auch noch viel mehr Sex. Als Gabriel zurück in den Himmel ging, waren seine weißen Lilien verblüht und befallen von rosa Flecken.

Es klopfte an der Tür.

"Herein"

Ein Pfleger betrat den unbeleuchteten Raum, in dem sich schon seit einiger Zeit niemand mehr gerührt hatte. Gabriel richtete sich auf und starrte den Arzt an, der dem Pfleger müde folgte. Der Erzengel atmete ein und aus, ein und aus, immer schneller. Die Tür viel ins Schloss. Michael und ihre Begleiter schienen recht verwirrt über seine Reaktion. Flach und schnell hob sich Gabriels Brust. Japsende laue entflohen seinem Mund. Während der Pfleger eine Plastikmaske über seinen Mund streifte und versuchte, die Panikattake einzudämmen, wand sich der Arzt an Crowley.

"Mr. Crowley, wir haben die OP an Ms. Zahar vor wenigen Minuten abgeschlossen. Wenn wir an einen privateren Ort gehen sollen, sie entscheiden, wer die Ergebnisse-"

"Sagen sie's hier."

Der Arzt wandte sich an den Erzengel, dessen Maske weiß angelaufen war.

"Die Operation verlief erfolgreich. Die Klinge des Schwertes hat vor allem die Leber von Mr. Zahar verletzt, aber dadurch, dass Sie sie so schnell hierher gebracht haben, konnten wir einen lebensgefährlichen Blutverlust verhindern und den Fremdkörper entfernen. Außerdem ist ihre Leber noch zu großen Teilen intakt und sie wird sich in den nächsten Wochen vollständig erholen. Es gibt vier gebrochene Rippen, deren Erholung auch ein paar Wochen dauern wird."

Gabriels Atemrhythmus hatte sich noch nicht normalisiert, trotzdem brach er in Tränen aus, nicht das erste Mal an diesem Tag. Sein Gesicht war merklich entspannter, doch dann ließ der Arzt die Bombe platzen.

"Außerdem haben wir uns von einer Gynäkologin versichern lassen, dass ihr Baby wohlauf ist. Sie sind der Vater, nehme ich an?"

Totenstille

Es vergingen einige Sekunden, dann lachte Michael.

"Wohl kaum. Als würde Gabriel sich auf so einen Gollum einlassen!"

Sie blickte sich um, doch nur Uriel schien ihrer Meinung zu sein, während Sandalphone wütend, Aziraphale geschockt und Crowley verwirrt dreinblickte. Alle Augen richteten sich auf den Erzengel, der selbst noch immer in einem ungesunden Rhythmus atmete; doch sein Gesicht sah nach einer wilden Mischung aus einer ganzen Reihe an Emotionen aus. Er schluckte, versuchte ein Wort zu bilden, schluckte noch mal und gab dann ein "Ah" von sich.

Michael sprang auf.

"Was soll das heißen, 'ah' ? Das kann doch gar nicht sein!"

Gabriel zog sich die Maske vom Gesicht und meinte stockend:

"Wir können keine Kinder bekommen. Nicht ich und nicht sie"

Der Arzt nahm ein Bild von seinem Klemmbrett und richtete es so aus, dass die Gruppe es sehen konnte.

"Also ich weiß nicht, woher sie das mit der Unfruchbarkeit haben, aber dieses Ultraschallbild zeigt ein gesunden Fötus und es ist ganz sicher von Ms. Zahar."

Michael schien inzwischen völlig verwirrt, doch Sandalphone sagte endlich, welche Sorge Gabriel durch den Kopf ging.

"Er ist Engel der Fruchtbarkeit, er kann ein Kind bekommen; und er ist stark genug, jemanden fruchtbar zu machen."

Gabriel nickte, doch Michael war das nicht Antwort genug.

"Dafür müssten sie immer noch Sex gehabt haben."

Sie blickte dem Engel in seine violetten Augen, doch es war nicht Erleichterung, was sie sah, sondern Schuld.

"GABRIEL!"

Uriel war der selben Meinung.

"Wie konntest du nur?"

Doch das war Gabriel egal. Er setzte seine Füße auf den Boden und fragte mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht:

"Dürfte ich Beelze- ,ähm, Bellamy sehen?"


End file.
